


Flaunt A Haunt, You Get Caught

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [21]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny's bedroom is his lair, Gen, Lairs, good goddamn friends, hints of isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Tucker’s got suspicions and he’s not really sure if so much ghostly stuff is actually good for his best friend.





	Flaunt A Haunt, You Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober 2019 Day 31: Haunt

Tucker watches with morbid curiosity as a coffee cup just lazily floats from halfway across the room to Danny. Who grabs it without even looking and nearly chugs whatever’s left. Based on how there’s zero steam coming from the cup, it’s probably cold. “Dude, the fucks up with your room?”. 

“Huh?”.

“You are not that fucking good with telekinesis. Not to mention, the _air is goddamn green_”. 

Danny swirls his finger in the air, some of the thicker green air spinning around his finger, “heh, yeah. It’s been a hot minute since anyone’s actually been in here huh? Well except me obviously”, turning to look at Tucker and leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, “been this way for a bit. Tis my fault. ‘Cause of that whole ‘ghost shred off free-floating ectoplasm’ thing”. 

Tucker side-eyes Danny bed as the top blanket changes colour by a couple of shades, “do your folks just never come in? Because this is really noticeable. Even walking up to your room I could faintly see green mist coming out from around the door”. 

Danny waves him off, “oh that they write off as from the portal. The rest”, Danny shrugs and suddenly all the green in the air splatters up onto the ceiling, looking like hundreds of glow-in-the-dark stars. 

Tucker pulls a face, “convenient?”, then looking down at a notification on his phone only to notice that his phone seems to be charging, even though it’s not plugged in, “the fuck?”. 

Danny tilts his head back over the backing of his chair, “what? Still bitching about my room?”. 

Tucker lifts up his phone, “I think my phone’s glitching out again, charging symbol is on”.

Danny phases his phone out of his pocket and chucks it at Tucker, though Tucker’s pretty sure it’s floating on its own a fair bit. Grabbing it and looking at it to see that it’s charging too, “I repeat, the fuck?”. 

Danny shakes his head, “it's my room dude. I got my ass electrically charged to death, so my room’s electrically charging through my death”. 

Tucker smirks slightly, “you’ll never need another back-up battery again”. Watching as Danny pulls a green apple out of his desk drawer, pointing it at Tucker, “no need for fridges either”. Tucker sighs, “why are you keeping fruit in your desk? How is that not moulding?”. 

Danny looks straight at Tucker and bites into it, Tucker easily seeing a bit of ectoplasm dripping off it. Grimacing at it, “ecto-food? _Why_?”.

Danny shrugs, “it’s easier. If I want food it just sort of appears here”, finger-gunning at Tucker, “fast food delivery on demand but better”, shugging, “‘sides, it’s just as healthy, or whatever the fuck, for me”. 

Tucker frowns a little as Danny continues eating the ecto-apple, “just make sure to actually do things like a human sometimes dude?”. Danny tilts his head back and licks some ectoplasm juice off his cheek, “Tuck fuck, my room is just a room. And you can’t be one to bitch about diets”. 

Tucker shrugs though frowns as Danny looks back to his computer screen. Looking at the time, Tucker gets out of the beanie bag, which is magical back to its normal shape, and he stretches, “speaking of food, Imma raid your meat fridge”. 

Tucker goes to twist the door nob left to unlock it, moving to open it just as Danny’s saying, “just make sure to twist the door nob right, you know, the _right _way”. Danny slowly looks to the door as Tucker’s just standing there holding it open, the Ghost Zone visible through the doorway. 

Tucker turns his head to Danny and squints, gapping slightly. Danny chuckles, “ya turned it left, didn’t ya?”. Tucker near slams the door closed, relocks the door, and then unlocks it to the right. Opening it to see the Fenton household hallway, closing it again slowly but not locking it. 

Tucker blinks a couple of times before blurting, “your room’s a fucking lair dude. A displaced part of the Zone”. 

Danny shrugs and rubs his neck, “I don’t really notice”. 

“You don’t notice there’s a literal _doorway to another dimension_ option to your room?”. 

Danny throws his hands up slightly, “it’s fucking useful Tuck. My room is just being considerate”.

“No dude, it’s adapting to your whims and needs. It’s a lair. Your rooms as ghostly as you. Both you and your room are haunting your house and town”. 

Danny shrugs and waves him off, “well whatever. I like it”.

Tucker shakes his head slightly, “of course you do dude. It’s made for you quite literally, I would hope so. Probably helps you with healing and sleeping and everything too”. 

Danny points at him but nods, looking a little sheepish, “yeah. Been healing faster, sleeping better”. 

Tucker nods and points right back, “lair. And dude you’ve been staying home more often. So maybe make a point to not just confine yourself here”.

“I have not been”. 

Tucker crosses his arms, “yes you have dude. Nine out of twelve times I’ve messaged or called you, you’ve been here. That’s weird for you dude. I know it probably feels nice and comfy, but maybe make a damn point of not locking yourself away or getting too attached”. 

Danny looks down at his computer screen and grumbles, “fucking mother henning me”.

Tucker sighs and walks over to Danny, slugging him in the shoulder, though feeling a little wary of how the colour palette of his room is more dark, harsh and sharp, “dude, most ghosts only leave their lairs for their Obsession. Or if they make a point to. I don’t want you to fall into that, basically get addicted to your bedroom. I don’t wanna lose my best friend to a damn room”. Tucker snickers and makes an overacted show of pretending to be Freakshow, “I! WILL NOT! BE UPSTAGED! BY A! _GHOST ROOM_!”. 

Danny screws up his face and starts wheezing before genuinely laughing hard, accident phasing through his chair. Tucker smirks down at him for a while until Danny looks up at him, still partly phased through his chair, “I love you, you absolute bastard”, shaking his head and phasing out of the chair. Patting Tucker’s shoulder, “Alright Tuck. Let’s go get some damn mortal food”. 

Tucker chuckles as they head out of Danny’s room, “soooo, when’s the last you had human food?”.

“This feels like a trap”.

“It’s only a trap if you haven’t been. Soooo”.

“Uhhhhhh”.

“Ancients goddamnit Danny”. 

**End. **


End file.
